ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Matt Melvin's Growing Up Mikey episodes
List of episodes Season 1 #The Blunder Years - Taking place in 1991 and when summer is over, Mikey faces his worst nightmare ever: not just 6th grade, but the first day of middle school. #Friend Shipped - A black and nerdy student named Susie Chandler (voiced by Sanai Victoria) and an overweight girl named Dodie Schwurtz (voiced by Abby Ryder Fortson) befriend Peggy and Carrie. #Motownphillip - Mikey, Richard, Carrie and Peggy are encountered by Phillip (voiced by Christian J. Simon), an obnoxious new jack swing-loving boy. #Smells Like Halloween Spirit - Halloween is here and Mikey can't wait to dress up in a costume and go trick-or-treating with his friends, but he can't figure out what he will be... Season 2 #Back II School - Mikey joins the 7th grade, but discovers that his cousin, Tabitha (voiced by Lulu Wilson) was in 6th grade. #Nuthin' But a Girl Thang - Cami's first period causes her to freak out, but Mikey thinks it's a normal thing girls go through. #Hello, How Low-Ween - Being too old to trick or treat, Mikey is forced to take Janet and Henry trick-or-treating, but he's now volunteering and chaperoning on his own! Season 3 #White Men Can Jump - Richard tries out for the basketball team for the first time. #The Nightmare Before Halloween - After seeing The Nightmare Before Christmas on the day before Halloween, he decided that he can wonder what it's like to celebrate Halloween. #Goodbye, Eighth Grade - Mikey discovers that eighth grade will be over for him and his friends; Cami decided to graduate from high school. Season 4 #The First Day of High School - In 1994, Mikey's first day of high school isn't as enjoyable as he hoped; Cami's first day of college thought it will be fun, but turns out that it will be boring as she started to miss her family. #Hocus Focus - When Mikey rents a Hocus Pocus VHS on Halloween, he watches it over and over again. "Strange" things happen when he starts not only re-enacting the scenes, but quoting the movie and starts singing "I Put a Spell on You" during a Halloween party Carrie hosted. #The JTT Fan Club - Carrie starts her new club called The JTT Fan Club, consisting of not only Peggy, but also JTT fans in general, including Dodie and Susie. #A Hell Hole Called Blockbuster - While being hired for his summer job, Mikey's first day at Blockbuster isn't as enjoyable as he hoped. Season 5 #Hallows Will Be Ween - Janet was too lazy to take Henry trick-or-treating, so she has to get invited to her friend's Halloween party; Mikey is forced to take not only Henry, but a group of children trick-or-treating. #The Thorndykes' Spring Break - The Coopers arrive at the Thorndykes' house. #Although He've Come To the End of the Road - Luke graduates from high school as the Thorndykes feel heartbroken that he might move away. Season 6 #Weenohall - Mikey passes out candy to the trick-or-treaters while Janet feels left out staying at home since Cami and Luke were still gone. Season 7 #Thorndyke, Siskel and Ebert - Mikey Thorndyke reminiscences on how he went into the movie theater. #Trick or Treat, Smell My Feet! - Mikey hosts his own Halloween party while Janet passes out candy to the trick-or-treaters; Henry goes trick-or-treating once again with his parents. #Our Hearts Will Go On - Mikey is forced to go see Titanic by Melissa and Hank during the last week of Winter Break. #Girlz II Women - Mikey discovers the JTT Fan Club's weird Boyz II Men obsession. #Class of '98 - In the series finale, Mikey says goodbye to high school and hello to college when he decided that the Class of '98 will be graduating. Category:Episode list Category:Lists Category:List of episodes Category:Episode lists Category:List of Episodes